Polymer based films comes in a variety of forms, shades, and color. Many polymer based films may be elongated by a stretching force and may revert back to an original length upon cessation of the stretching force. Films made from amorphous polymers will typically maintain a consistent transparency or opacity while being stretched from a first length to a second length, and any potentially observed reduction in opacity may be the result of the film becoming thinner (as opposed to any other chemical or physical changes in the film). Accordingly, the reduction in opacity as the film is stretched is substantially linear. Films made from crystalline or semicrystalline polymers typically increase in opacity during stretching from a first length to a second length, and often the increase in opacity is irreversible. That is, even after any applied tension is removed and the film is allowed to return to an unstretched state, the opacity may be unchanged relative to the stretched state. Thus, known polymer based films do not exhibit reversible nonlinear reduction in opacity as the film is stretched.
Therefore, there exists a need for a polymer based film which exhibits a reversible non-linear reduction in opacity as the film is stretched.